


Ponder

by Ranichu



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flowertown - Freeform, Reader is Hana, Short kinda fluff, What is this really.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranichu/pseuds/Ranichu
Summary: Luke thinks about his feelings for you.





	Ponder

Luke honestly can’t remember how it all began.

 

Did it start from the interest (and amusement) he felt at that time you fumbled through rapping at the recording room?

 

Maybe from the moment you and him somehow started sitting next to each other at the Hidden Block table? It certainly panned out to feeling those brief moment of happiness when your hands would accidentally bump and you’d both jump in surprise awkwardly.

 

Luke would usually laugh it off nervously, trying hard to ignore the reddening of his cheeks.

 

You’d look away, the same shade of red tainting your cheeks with a shy, awkward smile.

 

This strange, pleasant and warm feeling would twist and churn in him near you, and when you come in contact with him it would multiply, overflowing till it looks like it’s about to explode. Like it was prompting him to name these strange feelings.

 

No matter what words he tried to say the would usually end up plain awkward and embarrassing.

 

_“H-Hana! Didn’t notice you there! A-aha-ha..ha..”_

 

Where is his smooth, charming self gone?

 

Luke face-palmed.

 

They are clearly not the best moments in his life.

 

How can he act _less_ like a.. loser in front of you? More than that though, how can he possibly _confess?_

 

How can he.. when just a fluttering glance with those breath-taking turquois-colored irises of yours would make him redden and those adorable, bright shy smiles of yours can easily make him melt?

 

And here he thought those romance movies were exaggerating.

 

Uneasiness, nervousness, and anxiety would attack him whenever he tries to confess!

 

The guys gave their half-hearted words of sympathy and encouragement, but Luke knows they’re having the time of their lives at his current predicament.

 

His romantic side thinks up thoughts and sweet gestures, but he couldn’t manage to get them out quite right.

…

As Luke gazes at your happy smiles, imagining how it would be like if it’s fully directed to him and filled with affection, he makes up his mind.

 

He will confess. He doesn’t want to think about the pain he’ll receive when he gets rejected, but if that happens he’ll accept it as it is.

 

Because you’re worth it, he’ll gather all his courage, and tell you his feelings.


End file.
